Your Guardian Angel
by AprilxTHx
Summary: When 5-year-old Bill wishes for an angel, will their combined strength be enough to save them both? *Tokio Hotel*
1. Chapter 1

Magdeburg 1995

Tom POV

"Ok, I heard you!"

Right now my mother was yelling at me to go to sleep. I might be only 5, but I shouldn't have to go to bed this early! It's only 22:00! I really should go to bed though, before she drags Jörg into this...

'I wonder if Bill is awake' I thought while climbing the stairs. Bill was always "the good twin" in our parents' eyes. He followed the rules as far as they knew. I've seen the real side of Bill though. We were just the same except somehow he managed not to get caught.

When I entered our room, I heard quiet sniffling. The first thing I saw was Bill curled up in a ball between our beds.

Bill POV

I looked up swiftly as I heard the door opening. I was quick to wipe away the tears, but Tom always knew when something was wrong.

He sat down next to me and held me, not saying a word. "What's wrong Bill?" he asked when I calmed down. I was hesitant to tell him for fear of him laughing at me. I took a deep breath and asked him a similar question.

"What'swrongwithme?" I said quickly. Tom looked dumbstruck. I'm not sure if he was wondering what I said or why I said it.

"What do you mean, Bill?"

'So he did understand me'

"I mean what is wrong with me? Why do people always pick on me? What makes them want to be mean to me? I've never done anything to them?" I could feel the tears coming back again. Tom didn't say anything, so I stood up and continued.

"All of this is getting worse! I hate that there's nothing I can do about it! If I tell Mom, they call me a snitch and hit me harder, see?" I lifted my shirt to reveal a dark, ugly bruise on my stomach.

Tom gasped and ran over. He lightly touched the bruise and when I felt the shock of pain run through my body, his hand flinched away. He looked at me with his eyes full of unshed tears.

"When?" he asked.

"Earlier, Ubel and his friends ganged up on me at school because of the last time I told Mom."

He pulled me down into a close embrace and we sat down and stayed like that for a while.

"Have you ever wanted to give up Tom? I asked without thinking.

"W-what?"

"I said, have you ever wanted to give up everything? To find out if there is something better after we're gone?"

"No Bill, I haven't," then an idea struck him, "have you?"

"No…well yes, I have. I think about it a lot actually. I just don't like the way I have to live."

Tom blew some hair out of his eyes and I could tell that he was trying to be strong enough for the both of us.

"Come on," he pulled me over to kneel next to him. "I know we don't normally do this, but we're going to pray and I want you to say all of the things that you wish for and want to happen, okay?

I nodded and thought about what he said. What did I want and wish for? Is it really that hard to think about?

'I want something to make the hurt go away. I want something to make everyone leave me alone. I want something to make me happy'

And as those thoughts ran through my head, I knew then what I wanted.

"An angel," I blurted out, "I want an angel who will help make the bad things and people go away. I want that angel to make me happy and I want to be able to love my angel. Also, if it's not too much to ask, I'd like that angel to love me too."

After we prayed, Tom and I both crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

No one's POV

Little did the twins know, their mother was standing right outside the door.

Simone had heard every word that they'd said. The tears were running freely and smudging what little makeup she had on as she realized just how grownup and unhappy her boys were.


	2. Chapter 2

No one's POV

Seven years passed, and now 12 year old Bill was just starting his first day of 7th grade. Even after all that time, he never forgot about that night so long ago. He didn't think Tom did either because of the way he looked at Bill whenever he would get upset.

While Bill was standing at his locker reminiscing, the bell rang for the students to get out of the hallways. Bill grabbed his books and made his way to his homeroom.

Bill POV

'I wish my locker was closer to Tom's'

Once the staff found out about Tom and I fooling around in the hallways and making plans to skip class together, they split up our lockers.

I got to class just as the late bell rang.

'Just made it'

I looked around the small classroom. Everyone seemed excited about something, I just didn't know what.

We could do almost whatever we wanted in homeroom, so I looked for my small group of friends. When I saw them, they were all gathered around Gustav's desk. I walked over before the teacher saw me wandering near the front of the room.

The first thing that happened once I got over there was Tom shaking me and yelling. I was far too deep in shock to register what he was saying. I broke free of his grasp.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're getting a new student!"

"Oh, really?" 'Great, another person to completely hate me'

Tom must have known what I was thinking because he frowned at me.

"Dude, that twin thing is freaky"

We laughed and turned to our best friend Andreas. He was about 5'8" with dull blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"You would understand it if you had a twin"

"Well thank god I don't, I have enough siblings."

I wanted to ask, but I decided not to. I heard everyone else talking about the new kid and I chose to listen in. Most people were saying the same thing so I settled for listening to Ubel.

"Dude, I bet this new American chick is gonna be hot!"

That got my attention. I've never known an American student to transfer here before. They could usually afford to go to one of those big, fancy schools.

"She's American?"

"Yep," Andreas smiled at me, "straight from the east coast."

I pretended to know what he was talking about and I nodded my head.

Just then, the teacher came in and put us all in our seats for the rest of the year. I was in the middle, at a table all by myself. Typical. Then, the teacher made an announcement.

"By now, I'm sure you have all heard about our new student from America. I'm not sure if she speaks our language, so I want you all to be nice to her, okay?"

We all agreed and then we heard a noise. There was someone trying to open the door. They knocked 4 times and we had to tell our teacher, who went into the closet, that there was someone there.

She walked over and I felt my heart pounding as she turned the handle to open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**The italics are spoken in English.**

* * *

><p>Bill POV<p>

In my mind, I ran through the American stereotype that you could see on the TV. Blonde hair, tan, blue eyes. That was all that I knew about American girls. Tom was always talking about how hot they were. Personally, I didn't see it.

I was hoping that the new girl wasn't like Ubel's girlfriend, Melinda. She looked just like the girls on TV and she was a complete bitch. Andreas told me about American cheerleaders dating the captains of sports teams. I don't think Germany and America are much different in that way.

The teacher opened the door and I saw my mom's best friend Rachel walk in the room. I was kind of glad that it wasn't the new girl yet. I don't know if I can face a new person.

I was looking down at my books so I didn't notice the little girl that walked in. I never would have looked up if I hadn't heard the chains rattling together. I felt my heart stop when I looked at her.

She was a lot younger than I expected. She could be no older than 10. She had long black hair, dark black makeup, and she was extremely pale. She was absolutely beautiful.

The teacher walked over to greet Rachel and then she bent down to the new girl's height.

"_Airplane good?"_

The girl looked confused for a second, but then she knew what the teacher was saying.

"The flight was good and no offense, but your English sucks."

The teacher was shocked. She spoke perfect German.

"Well okay then," she looked angry, "I guess you can sit next to Kaulitz over there."

The little girl looked around the classroom and walked over and sat right next to me. The teacher looked up from her desk.

"How did you know where to sit?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't hard; this was the only empty seat in the room."

The teacher looked pissed off.

"Well, okay then."

She turned and continued to clean out her closet. The little girl put in her headphones and leaned back in her chair. Then, she caught me staring.

"Can I help you?" She took out a headphone.

Before I could respond, I caught a glimpse of Andreas making his way over.

He walked up and kissed her on her cheek from behind. She turned around quickly and saw who it was.

"Andi!"

She obviously knew him because she got up and practically tackled him.

"I still have to introduce you to my friends!"

"Okay, go for it then."

I just hoped he would forget about me. The girl leaped up and sat on her side of the table, waiting.

"Well, this is Georg, Gustav, Tom, and the little one next to you is Bill."

"Hey, I am not little!"

"Well, you're the youngest, so you're little to me."

I crossed my arms and leaned back. I knew I was pouting, but I didn't care. I am NOT little.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised, and turned back to Andreas. Then Tom spoke up.

"So…do we get the pleasure of knowing the name of the beautiful creature sitting in front of us?"

When he wiggled his eyebrows at her, I knew what he was trying to do. Apparently, so did she.

She laughed and said,

"My name is April and if you try to hit on me, I will rip your balls off and feed them to Andreas' iguana." Then she smiled. It was a sort of crooked, evil smile and it was directed right at him.

Tom's eyes widened and he stepped behind Andreas, who couldn't stop laughing.

I wasn't really paying attention to them though. I was staring at her again. April, that was a nice name.

"_Andreas, why does your friend keep staring at me?"_

I couldn't understand what she was saying. I guess she spoke another language too.

"Bill! Stop staring at my sister, you're creeping her out!"

April sucked her teeth and kicked him.

While Andreas was on the ground holding his leg, she told me that I didn't creep her out, she just wanted to know why.

I was kind of relieved that she didn't think I was creepy. That's a good sign, right?

Then, the teacher told us to get in our seats.

It was time to start the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, i actually got a review on this story! (I happy danced when I saw it, no joke) Well, thank you to my amazing reviewer (I'm being too lazy to look up the name but I'll do it next time, i promise) and enjoy the next chapter =)

* * *

><p>Bill POV<p>

I took my seat next to April as she turned to ask me a question.

"I thought Andreas said we could do anything in homeroom?"

"Well, almost anything as long as we're in a seat."

"Oh, could you define 'almost anything'?"

I paused and noticed the way she tilted her head. She looked confused.

"Well we can talk and listen to music and stuff like that, but we have to follow the school rules like no eating or drinking or anything."

"Oh," she paused, "so you and Tom are twins?"

I was shocked.

"How did you know that?"

"Well you guys have the same face and eyes, so I guessed."

"That's amazing, most people are never able to tell that we're twins."

"I guess I'm not like most people then."

She looked at me and smiled. It wasn't the same smile she gave Tom, it was more of a sly smile. Like if she was hiding a secret.

I still heard the music coming from one of the headphones, so I asked her what she was listening to. She offered me the other one so I leaned in and heard Green Day playing. I put it down and asked her,

"You like Green Day?"

"Sure," she told me, "they're pretty good. If you want, grab the other headphone and listen with me."

She smiled at me again when I put the headphone in my ear. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

She did that cute little head thing and asked me what I meant.

"I mean, why are you being so nice? I'm used to people teasing me for being different."

Then, she looked at me weird.

"Dude, have you even looked at me? I have absolutely no room to talk."

"Yeah, just forget I said anything then."

"Mmhmmm, no problem."

After that, we just talked and listened to her music. I was telling her about my friends' crazy stories and she couldn't stop laughing.

Andreas POV

I was so glad that my little sister was here in Germany. She definitely makes life more exciting. The only problem with her is that she had a tough life at home in America. Now she barely smiles and pretty much never laughs anymore.

I was over on the other side of the room when I heard it. It was a little girl laughing like crazy. I turned around and couldn't believe what I saw.

April was smiling and laughing while I heard Bill telling her about the time Tom was chased by the old woman down the street from their house because she wanted him to cut his hair. I was too surprised and confused to listen to what Tom was saying.

"Andreas!"

"…what?"

"Look at them!"

"I was looking."

"Oh…think he's gonna get some?"

"Don't talk about my little sister like that."

He knew I was serious if the tone of my voice was anything to go by. He also knew that I wouldn't hesitate to punch him in the face.

"Sorry, but they're getting along really well. Bill didn't even want a new kid."

"I know, but he didn't think that through. April is not the type of person to judge by how someone looks. Not everyone is like that."

"I know, so is she really your sister?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. You don't look anything like her."

"I do, except for the eye and hair color."

"Well you need to show me sometime."

"Okay, no problem. Wanna play paper football?"

"Sure, sounds good."

April POV

I couldn't stop laughing at Bill's story. I can't believe that the lady chased him because he wouldn't cut his hair! I'm just glad I wasn't laughing too hard.

"Hey, can I see your schedule?"

"Oh, so now you're gonna make me dig through my backpack to find a schedule that you're going to look at for 5 minutes, right?"

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to…."

"Relax, I was kidding."

I pulled the schedule out of my pocket and handed it to him. He took it and stuck his tongue out like a child. I laughed and watched as his eyes got wide as he read my schedule.

"Whoa, that's weird."

"What?"

He pulled out his own schedule and compared them.

"We have the exact same schedule."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you have the locker between me and Tom."

"Whoa, that **is** weird, but now I have someone to show me how to get there. If you don't mind, that is."

"Nah," he smiled, "I don't mind at all."

The teacher got all of our attention and started telling us the rules. Bill whispered to me that they do this every year.

Then, the bell rang. It was off to our first class.


	5. Chapter 5

April POV

"Do you need to go to your locker?"

I guess he saw me struggling with my books because he took some and carried them for me.

"Thank you," I breathed, "and yes, I'm not carrying these around all day."

"Good, because you were going with me anyway."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Because otherwise you would have found the class by yourself. Now go to your locker, we only have 5 minutes."

I looked and saw that we walked right up to our lockers.

"Do you know how to open it?"

"Yes I know how to open it. Im not an idiot."

He rolled his eyes at me and opened his own locker. Then, after we had the books we needed, we headed to our first class.

We walked into the science classroom with 2 minutes to spare. Bill spent that 2 minutes showing me the room and helping me write a list of supplies I would need throughout the year (the students from last year already had their lists). I was glad I found someone to help me. Im not sure if I could have done it by myself

Bill POV

April looked absolutely lost in this school. I don't know what they do in America, but I don't think she has ever been past the younger grades.

"Hey, how old are you?"

"Hmmm, why do you wanna know?"

"Just wondering."

"Well maybe you'll find out someday."

"So youre not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine."

We went through our classes, got what we needed, and then it was finally time to go home. As we were walking outside, I wondered where she lived. I wasn't going to ask though, im not a stalker.

I remembered that I was getting a ride home so I had to ask her how she was getting home.

"My aunt said she would come and get me. I hope she remembered."

"Well if she doesn't then I could probably get you a ride home, if you want."

"Really? Awwh, youre so nice."

"Don't tease me."

"Im just playing, but you are really nice." She bumped me with her hip. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, im just nice to people who aren't bitchy."

She gasped. "Language!"

We both laughed at that. Ive heard her say much worse under her breath all day.

"Well catch me when im sick or in a bad mood. Ill show you what bitchy is."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

We sat outside on the tables for a while in a silence that, surprisingly, wasn't awkward at all.

Then I saw my mom pull up and I turned to April,

"Are you sure your aunt is coming? I can wait here if you want."

"Nah, go on home. Here she is now."

A car pulled up behind my mom. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't think of who it would be.

"Bye Bill!"

I looked around. While I was thinking, I didn't notice April had ran to the car. I waved and she got in. Now I was all alone.

I walked to my mom's car and got in the front. Mom didn't see April and I was glad. I didn't feel like answering questions today. Although, I had a feeling that Tom would be full of them as soon as he got out.

He wasn't.

April POV

"So you've met Bill?"

"Yeah, he's really nice. Wait, how do you know him?"

"His mom is my best friend."

"Oh. He kinda looks like a fairy."

That got her laughing. Everytime I call someone a fairy, she just dies.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he reminds me of Peter Pan."

She started laughing again and I knew she wasn't going to say anything else. I put my headphones in and we were silent for the rest of the way home.

Tom POV

'Stupid teacher, giving me a failing grade on a stupid test.'

I was angry. I spilled my lunch, failed a test, and Bill got the front seat. Today was a horrible day.

We got home and I took my time getting out of the car. As I was walking to the front door, I dropped my keys.

When I turned around to pick them up, I could have sworn I saw a little black-haired girl across the street.

I looked again to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill POV

"Bill!"

I turned when I heard Tom calling my name.

"What do you want?"

"Well, hello to you too Mr. Attitude"

"Shut up; just tell me what you were going to say before you forget."

"Oh yeah, I was getting out of the car and I dropped my keys."

"…..So?"

"So, when I turned to pick them up, I saw someone who looked a lot like your new friend."

"Who, April? Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

"That's the thing, I don't know."

"Well then why did you tell me?"

"Not sure. Bye!"

He walked into the kitchen as my mom walked out. He was probably going to eat some waffles. He better save me some.

"You know Bill, Rachel did tell me that her niece was going to live with her. Maybe Tom wasn't seeing things.

"Okay, I'll find out then."

She stood there and stared at me while she was drying a plate.

"What?"

"Well Bill…..nothing, never mind."

"Okay…."

I went up to my room and called Andreas. I didn't want anyone listening to my conversation.

"Hey Bill."

"Hi, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Is Rachel your aunt?"

"Who lives across the street from you? Yeah she is, why?"

"And April's your sister?"

"Yeah…..why?"

"So Rachel is April's aunt too?"

"Dude, are you stalking her?"

"No, Tom just told me that he thought she was across the street and I was just wondering."

"Yeah, that was probably her. Don't tell her I told you where she lives."

"Okay, why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, she kind of likes to be mysterious and to keep people guessing."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Well she would get mad if I told you."

"Okay then, I gotta go."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

I hung up and fell back on my bed. This was getting a little creepy. First, she had the same schedule. Then, the locker next to mine. Now, she lives across the street from me. Sometime during all of this, I fell into a deep sleep.

April POV

I looked across the street as soon as I got home. As I looked at the cute little house, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't see him clearly, but he looked a lot like Tom and he was staring right at me. I ran into the house as fast as I could and slammed the door behind me.

"Don't slam that door!"

"Sorry."

I went up to my room and put my bag in the corner. I can't believe that school gives homework on the first day. Now I have something to do.

Andreas POV

'Okay, that was weird.'

I hung up the phone. Is that the real reason Bill was asking all those questions? I don't think he would lie to me, but it seems a little strange.

'Maybe I should go see April.'

I haven't seen my little sister since she was 4. I've missed her a lot. I guess it's time for a walk…

April POV

'Finally'

I had just finished my homework when I heard my aunt call me. I went downstairs and saw Andreas pretending to sleep on the couch. I walked over and jumped on him.

"Stop messing around and come eat dinner."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 17:30. We went out and ate together.

*A few hours later*

I said goodbye to Andreas and went upstairs to take a shower. I think I should go to bed now…..

Bill POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was thirsty and when I went to get some water, I sat in the living room window. As I was watching the stars I fell asleep again, but not before seeing a little girl look out her window and close the curtains.


End file.
